Things That Happen
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Edward and Alice were killed by the Volturi. Bella is a mess, Jasper is even worse, feelign the pain for both of them. So what happens when they both decide to move on? Set after Third Book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything at all really. Just the plot.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Please REVIEW!!!

"I love you." I said, smiling brightly as I pressed my warm lips over his cold ones. He sighed, pulling back from me as I tried to recall how to breath.

"Love you too." Edward replied, smiling his own crooked smile.

We were lying in Edwards bedroom, me getting ready to sleep, Edward holding me tightly against his body.  
"Will you be here when I wake up?" I questioned, snuggling against the hard body next to me.

"Do you want me to wake you up before we leave?" He questioned, his mouth turned up slightly.

"Please do." I replied, thinking how sad it would be for me not to wake up in his arms.

"I promise." He laughed, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes, sighing.

He chuckled. "Sleep, Bella. I'll wake you in the morning." Then he started humming the lullaby he had made me so many months ago, making me lull into a deep sleep.

::::::::::"""""""""""""LKJHGFDDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFD"""""""""""::::::::::::::::::

"Bella, its time." A voice said, making me blink sleepily. Then a pair of cold, familiar lips pressed against my forehead and I woke fully, smiling up at Edward. He smiled back, my god-like fiance, gently running his hand over my face. "Hello, love."

I smiled up at him, self-consciously running my own hand over my hair. "Hello."

Edward laughed gently, taking my hand gently in his. "We're getting ready to leave. Jasper and Emmett are going to go hunting tonight instead."

I sat up, leaning against him. "Why aren't they going with you all now?"

Edward rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Its their punishment. They were wrestling last night and broke Esme's favorite vase."

I giggled, knowing that that sounded exactly like something the two of them would do- and something Esme would do in retaliation. "So, are you leaving now?" I asked, the sudden sadness ringing in my voice.

Edward stared at me intently, his lips pressing against mine. "They're already in the car." He kissed me yet again, then stood, his hand lingering on my cheek. "I love you. You know you can stay here as long as you want."

I smiled at him, though I still felt sad. I knew it was irrational, he was only leaving for two days, but I couldn't help it. "I love you too."

He sent me one last grin, kissed me, then squeezed my hand and walked out of his room.

That was the last time I saw him.

::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDS""""""""""::::::::::

I stayed at the Cullen house for another hour, but then I decided to go on home. Emmett tried to get me to stay, said he needed "bonding time with the human", but I told him I had other things to do. Jasper just laughed at his brother, giving me a small smile.

So I drove myself home, deciding the house needed a good cleaning. Charlie had been home alone for the last few days, so it looked pretty unpleasant.

I had just finished the kitchen when I felt it. The heartbreaking sadness that instantly made tears come to my eyes. The feeling of emptiness. The same feelings I had had those months ago- when he left me.

But they weren't my emotions. I knew that. But I also only knew of one person that could do that. I turned quickly, opening the front door. There stood Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, all looking as if they were going to cry- if they could.

"Bella, we have to talk." Rosalie said quickly, surprising me by placing her hand on my arm. I stared at her, confused, worried. What was going on?

I led them into the living room, sitting on the couch quickly. Jasper sat beside me, Rosalie and Emmett squeezing in on my other side. "Bella, after we left this morning, Alice had a vision." I felt the sadness swell at the name, and my fear grew. "She saw the Volturi coming for us. Saw them waiting. But she didn't know why." Rosalie said, her voice betraying how sad she really was. "Carlisle thought they just wanted to talk. But they didn't. They wanted Alice and Edward. Wanted them to join them."

I sat up straight, my fear intensifying. "Where is he?" I heard the panic in my own voice.

"They told them they could either join, or they would be killed. Alice and Edward both refused, of course." Rosalie continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "Did you know the Volturi has a vampire that can make other vampires unconscious? She hit me, Carlisle, and Esme."

She turned her eyes on me, and for the first time ever, I saw sympathy there. "When we woke up, there were two huge fires."

I stared at her, feeling like I was drowning. Fires. The only way to completely kill a vampire. "They're-"

I didn't have to finish the sentence, I saw the answer in Emmett and Rosalie's eyes. I felt the tears fall from my eyes, felt like my entire world had been torn apart. Again. And this time, there wasn't anyway it was coming back. I saw black dots swim in front of my eyes, heard myself having trouble breathing.

"Breath, Bella." Emmett said, the worry clear in his voice.

I shook my head, my chest feeling like it was about to explode. I heard a muffled sound beside me, and then I was scooped up in someone's arms, sitting on there lap. I looked up, staring into a pair of topaz eyes, the blond hair falling into them. I turned my face into his shoulder, sobbing.

And Jasper just held me, feeling the sadness for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like this part! Thanks to _**swimmer07**_ for being my first reviewer!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Two Years. That's how long it had been since Edward and Alice. How long it had been since I had a nights sleep without crying. How long it had been since I had been whole.

Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie had been by my side continuously, making sure I didn't do anything…stupid. Actually, about six months after Edward…anyway, Carlisle and Esme invited me to live with them.

It seemed like a good idea- even to me, so I asked Charlie. He agreed almost instantly- I think it was the first time he had heard me talk since what happened.

So, I moved in with the Cullens. Into Edwards old room. I couldn't bring myself to change it, to throw out his things. So, I didn't.

"Bella? Are you coming downstairs?" Emmett called happily, his voice so loud it even hurt my ears.

"Yeah." I called back, sighing.

In the last year and a half that I lived here, there had been the unsettled question over if I was going to be turned. I mean, we did promise the Volturi- but that was before they killed them. And the entire reason I wanted to be changed was because I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Edward.

And he wasn't here anymore.

Anyway, Emmett had decided we were going to have a "movie night" tonight. Esme and Carlisle, lucky them, had gone on vacation. So, that left me, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

Jasper had left town after I moved in, saying he needed time to think.

He was gone a total of one week, seeming completely reformed. He didn't have that sadness he had had for the last few months. I mean, he was still sad, but he had changed. Moved on. Decided to keep on living his life.

He never told any of us what had changed in that week, and none of us ever asked.

I moved downstairs, then laughed when I saw everyone already there, sitting on the couch. Emmett moved to be quickly, lifting me in his arms and then dropping me onto the couch. "Finally!" He said, moving to sit beside Rosalie. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Two minutes isn't forever, Emmett." Jasper smirked, his eyes darting to mine. He winked.

"it's a long time." Emmett protested, letting his arm fall onto Rose's shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Just start the movie."

Emmett did as he was told, starting whatever movie he had chosen first. "What are we watching?' I whispered, leaning closer to Jasper.

He sent me a grin, shrugging. "I don't know. Emmett got to pick."

I groaned, leaning my head back against the couch. Every time Emmett got to pick, it was either horror or one of those really stupid movies. You know, then ones where you could actually feel your I.Q. dropping.

Jasper chuckled as Emmett sent me a glare. I just stared back at him innocently. Rosalie laughed, patting her husbands hand softly. Well, softly for her anyway. "She's just joking." She told him, sending me a smile that let me know she knew I wasn't joking at all.

"Fine." Emmett pouted, crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning back, taking Rose with him.

I couldn't help but laugh softly at that, but then the movie started and I started watching. I was right, it was one of the dumbest movies I had ever seen. I sat there, bored out of my mind, until Jasper stood, sending me a quick grin.

"Bella's hungry." he said, making his way towards the kitchen.

Hey! No fair! He cant use _my_ hunger as an excuse to get away from this!

I stood, following him quickly. Rose smirked at me, but Emmett was to engrossed in the movie to even notice. "That wasn't fair!" I whined, when I saw Jasper standing in the middle of the kitchen, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You got away, didn't you?" He asked, rolling his eyes then moving towards the food cabinet. "So, what do you want?"

"Food?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Haha." Jasper replied, pulling out a bag of chips. "Snack or meal?"

"Snack." I replied, grabbing the chips from his hands and smiling brightly. He smirked, leaning against the counter as he watched me pull the bag open. "What?" I finally asked, feeling uncomfortable with how he was staring at me so intently. Huh, maybe he wanted a snack too…

He must have felt my unease, because a sudden wave of calm rushed over me, making me glare at him. "Jasper-"

"I know, no messing with your emotions." Jasper said, pushing away from the counter. He was beside me before I could blink, his arm around my waist. "Ready to go watch the movie?"

"Do I have to?" I groaned, leaning back against his strong arm. I felt something strange happen in my stomach, but I ignored it, thinking maybe I was hungrier than I thought.

But Jasper was staring at me, his eyes unreadable. "Bella-" I stared at him, waiting for him to finish, but he didn't say anything else, instead clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes, you have to. Emmett would just come find you and make you come back anyway."

"I guess that's true." I agreed, letting him lead me out of the kitchen yet again.

"Of course its true." Jasper smirked, his arm tightening around me as we set back on the couch.

"You two missed the end of the movie." Emmett said, his voice upset. "I can replay it if you want me to-"

"No!" Jasper and I said at the same time, then didn't look at each other. If we did, we would instantly start laughing.

Emmett just shrugged, placing another disc into the D.V.D player. "Fine. Here is the next one."

I leaned against Jasper, his arm still around me. It was nice, having someone close to me. I hadn't been close to anyone for a long time. A really long time.

"Cold?" Jasper asked, noticing me shiver slightly. That's what happens when the person you're close to is dead.

"Yeah." I replied, though I didn't want to move.

I heard Jasper chuckle slightly. "Rose, can you throw me that blanket?" He asked, not even raising his voice. Rosalie looked away from the television, her eyebrows raised as she noticed out position. I felt myself blush- something I hadn't been doing much of lately. She just smiled, throwing the blanket to Jasper.

Quickly, he laid it across both of us, letting me bask in the warmth. I sighed, turning to the telivision. Oh, no. Horror.

You know, its kind of strange that I live in a house full of vampires, but I cant even sit through an entire horror film. Well, without screaming.

"Aah!" I cried, as the girl took out a knife and slid it into her boyfriend. I turned my head, burying it in Jaspers shoulder. He let out a chuckle, his arm tightening around me. His other hand rested on my thigh, somehow making me feel protected.

I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

I didn't even notice that his hand didn't move throughout the next three movies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really don't know how I feel about this part, but here you go. Let me know what you think. The next will be better, promise! Please REVIEW!!!!

I don't know how long I was asleep. The only thing I did know was that I was snuggling against a cold, hard body, and whoever it was had an arm wrapped tightly around my body.

I was about to open my eyes, let them know I was awake, but then I heard something. Something that made me keep my eyes closed.

"Are you going to tell her, Jasper?" Rosalie asked softly.

I frowned slightly in my sleep. This had to be a dream. Why would Jasper have something to tell me?

"It's to soon." Jaspers voice rang from above me. Ah, so that's who was holding me in this little sleep fantasy.

"You at least need to talk to her about the change." Rosalie persisted.

I felt Jasper- or dream Jasper- tighten his hold around me even more. Okay, now I knew I was a dream. They all knew how I felt about that.

With that being settled, this whole dream thing, I gave into the urge to hold Jasper tighter, lying my head on his chest.

"Right, to soon." I heard Emmett snicker.

"Shut up." Jasper growled instantly, "Rose, you know she's not sure anymore. Not since Edward-"

"If she's not changed, the Volturi will come after her." Rose said instantly. "Is that what you want? To watch her die?"

I felt the growl vibrate through Jasper's chest. "Don't say something like that."

"You know its going to happen, Jasper." Rosalie said, her voice softer and quieter than usual. "Unless she gets changed. They'll come after her."

"I'm not going to push her, Rose." Jasper said, his arm still tight around me. "She doesn't want to spend eternity without Edward- she loved him, you know."

"If you just tell her-"

"No." He growled, "It isn't time. She'll make her own decisions about everything, I'm not going to try and convince her to do what I want her to do."

I felt him shift suddenly, and the next thing I knew, I was in the air, cradled against his chest. "I'm going to take her to bed."

"Fine." Rosalie sighed,

I felt Jasper move, and I couldn't help but think about what a very strange dream I was in. I think it was the first one I had had where I hadn't seen Edward…

I felt Jasper lie me gently on the comfortable bed, then the sheets gently get pulled over me. "Sleep well, Bella." Jasper said softly, and then I felt his cool lips press against my forehead.

Wow, this really was an odd dream…

::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJH"""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella! Wake up!" Someone yelled, pounding on the door. "Come on!"

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes. Where- who put me in my room? Whatever, at least it was warm. I snuggled deeper under the covers, not wanting to have to go out into the cold.

"Bella! Get out here!" Now I knew it was Emmett, pounding on the door. "You've slept long enough! Out!"

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper yell, probably from downstairs. "I told you to leave Bella alone!"

"But I'm bored!" Emmett whined. "Rose went shopping, and you're boring!"

"Leave Bella alone!" Jasper yelled again.

"Fine." I heard Emmett mutter, then the sound of him walking slowly down the stairs. "Will you do something then?"

"No." Jasper replied instantly, and I couldn't help but smile. '

I sighed, knowing if I didn't go downstairs Emmett would bother Jasper constantly. I stretched out, then got out of bed, running a brush through my hair quickly. I didn't usually bother, but for some reason I didn't want them to see me with bed hair- or wait. _Why_ didn't I want them to see me like that?

I shook my head, feeling slightly confused, and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs, and saw Emmett and Jasper both watched me. Jasper with a small frown on his face and Emmett joyful. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked me, by my side instantly.

"Fine." I replied, though I knew he knew I was lying.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, running over and hugging me tightly.

I gasped. "Em- must breath-"

Jasper reached over, grabbing Emmett by his neck, and pulled him away from me. "Don't kill her, Emmett." He snapped, stepping in front of me quickly.

Emmett playfully glared at him. "I wouldn't have." He pouted.

"Bella, can you sit down?" Jasper asked me, his eyes still on his brother. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

I frowned, even more confused, and a little worried, but I sat. Emmett looked at Jasper, but then sat on the other side of me. Jasper sat down on my left and turning slightly. His knees brushed against my thigh, and for some odd reason, I fought the urge to blush.

An urge that didn't listen to me.

"Bella, Rose, Emmett, and I have been talking, and we thought it was time we- well, time to go back to school."

I sat up straight, frowning. "high school?"

Jasper let out a small smile, and Emmett let a booming laugh escape. "No, that's not what I'm saying." Jasper said, that smile still on his face as he looked at me. "We want to go to college."

"Again?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, it'll be your first time." Jasper said quietly.

He stared at me, and I felt like something cold had just fell down my spine. "No."

"Bella-"

"I'm not going to college!" I snapped, fighting back the sudden tears in my eyes.

"Bella, its what Edward wanted you to do." Jasper said, trying to reason with me.

Oh, right, bring him up.

"I don't care! I don't-"

"Bella, we aren't just going to let you sit around here, dad after day." Jasper snapped, losing his own temper. "You haven't left the house in months! Please, just do this for us-"

I felt the tears fall down my face. "Jasper, please-"

I felt Emmett move, and suddenly he was gone. Out of the room, leaving only me and Jasper. "Bella, listen to me." Jasper said softly. He reached over, gently grabbing my shoulders, and pulled me to him. I rested against his chest. "Carlisle and Esme don't want to leave. Not yet. So, Rosalie, Emmett, you, and I are going to go. That's where Rosalie is, finding us a house. Something small. Something for the four of us. We're going to come back every holiday. But you know you have to move on with your life. Isn't this the first step in doing so?"

I sobbed against him for a moment, but nodded. It was time, I knew it.

But I had a feeling this wasn't the first step.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I love reviews! Please do so again! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

Dartmouth. I never thought I would be here. Not without him. Never without him.

But, here I was.

Only a week after Jasper broke the news to me, we packed all of our things, and left. Well, truthfully, we didn't pack all of our things. Mostly, we packed our clothes and Rosalie insisted we buy new furniture. And there was a lot to buy.

Rosalie, being who she is and everything, bought a house a little to…huge to pass for a college kids. Even if it was for four college kids, all living together. But she insisted no one would ever be invited over, so no one would know.

The house was two story, plus a basement. The first floor had one bedroom, a living room, a dining room (why we need a dining room, I'll never know), and a kitchen. The second floor had a master bedroom, two other bedrooms, and a bathroom.

The basement was huge. It had a master bedroom, a small family area, and a half kitchen.

Of course, Rosalie and Emmett immediately claimed the basement as their own, while I took the other master bedroom on the second floor. Jasper chose the slightly smaller room right beside mine. We turned the third bedroom on the second floor into a library- which was only made up of mine and Jaspers books. The last bedroom, the one on the first floor, was made into an extra bedroom- for Carlisle and Esme when they came visit.

"Everything settled?" A voice asked, startling me from where I was resting on the bed. I sat up quickly, then gripped the bedspread to keep from tumbling to the floor.

I blushed, then looked up into a pair of amused eyes. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Jasper replied easily, coming to sit beside me on the bed. I unconsciously leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his cold hand stroke my hair, then gently brush against the back of my neck. I shivered, and I knew there was a grin on his face. He moved his hand, still running it through my hair, his hand softer than I thought him capable of.

"Bella, I-"

He broke off. I turned my head slightly, meeting his eyes. "What?"

"Your nightmares came back." he finally said, then immediately looked remorseful. "Sorry, I know it isn't any of my business-"

"They did." I replied calmly, for some reason wanting that look off of his face. He didn't need to be sad about anything.

He merely nodded, his hand once again moving through my hair. "Do you-" He broke off, shaking his head. I sat there, my eyes focusing on his. He didn't say anything else, even though he knew that I wanted him too.

He didn't say anything, and I let out a sigh before turning my head around and leaning back against him once again. His arm snaked around my waist, holding me closer to his side. I felt something stir in my stomach, something I remembered. Something I knew I shouldn't be feeling.

"You should sleep." He finally muttered, his breath tickling my cheek. "First day tomorrow."

I nodded, but I instantly felt terrified. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to dream. Not about him. Not about the pain. Not about his death.

"Do you-" I turned to him instantly, not letting him off this time. He had to finish the sentence. "Uh, do you want me to stay with you?" I felt slightly confused, and he closed his eyes, feeling what I was feeling. "with you. Tonight?"

Oh, he wanted to know if I wanted him to hold me. After Edward- I mean, I couldn't sleep. Jasper was the one who figured out that if someone was with me, my nightmares went away. So he had stayed with me. For almost a month. Just holding me. Until the nightmares went away.

And now he wanted to know if I wanted him to do it again.

Slightly embarrassed at having to have a living nightlight, I nodded, a blush on my face. Jasper didn't say anything, he didn't even chuckle. He just moved quickly, so he was leaning against the headboard and I was lying down, my head on his chest. His arm was still holding me tightly, and I felt more content than I had in a long time.

"Sleep, Bella." Jasper whispered, and I instantly felt tired. Really tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I playfully glared at him. Or I tried to. It was hard to glare when you couldn't keep your eyes open. "No fair." I whined.

He chuckled, and I felt his hand on my cheek. "Go to sleep, love."

I slept.

::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella, honey, its time to wake up." A voice penetrated my sleep, making me groan. No, no waking up. I heard the voice chuckle quietly. "Its time for school, Bells. Come on, get up."

I groaned again, but then opened my eyes and stared into the beautiful topaz ones looking back at me. "Jasper-"

"Up, Bella." He said, laughing gently and moving me away from him. "Take a shower and get ready. I'll have some food for you when your done."

I didn't say anything as he left my room, just sat on my bed. Did- did Jasper call me love last night? And honey this morning?

I shook my head, slightly confused, and then stood. I made my way into the bathroom, but stopped as Rosalie stepped in front of me. "Here, this is what you're wearing today."

She thrust some clothes in my hand, and I blinked down at them. "What-"

"Just wear them, Bella." Rose said quickly, though there was a small smile on her face. "And hurry."

I took a quick shower, then pulled on the clothes Rose had given me. Dark wash blue jeans, and a long black shirt, you know, one of those ones that went down to right above your knee. It could practically be a dress. A very tight dress.

Then I slid on the black ballet flats, and looked in a mirror. I had to admit, it didn't look bad. I quickly ran a comb through my hair, then decided to let it dry naturally.

I grabbed my shoulder bag Jasper had gotten me for school, which had today's books in it, and then headed downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were sitting at the table, though there was a plate of food in front of the chair next to Jaspers. I made my way over there quickly, then put some of the best eggs I have ever tasted into my mouth.

I couldn't help but moan, then put another forkful in my mouth quickly. I felt eyes on me, and I looked up, then blushed brightly when I saw Emmett and Jasper both staring at me, mouths slightly open. "What?"

"I- don't think I've ever heard that sound from you before." Jasper said, a unreadable look on his face. It almost looked as if he was in pain. But slightly different at the same time.

"And he would love to." Emmett muttered. Jasper instantly growled, sending him a glare.

I blushed, though I didn't really know what they were talking about. "The eggs are really good." I said, looking down at my plate.

"Thank you." Jasper said instantly, and I looked up to see a smile on his face. I blushed again.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, coming into the dining room with her bag over her shoulder and an impatient look on her face.

Emmett stood instantly, and I looked at the eggs sadly. Jasper chuckled, picking up my plate and depositing it in the sink before I could blink. "I'll make you more in the morning." He told me, holding his hand out. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Great, lets go." Rosalie said, a small smirk on her lips. I followed her gaze, and noticed that my hand was still tightly wrapped around Jaspers. I blushed, letting it go quickly.

Jasper sent me a look, one I couldn't interpret, but held he door open for me as we made our way towards Rosalie's car.

She drove quickly, arriving to the school within minutes. I looked over at campus, and instantly started to hypervenelate. This place was huge. Really huge.

"Breath Bella." Jasper said quickly, placing his hand on top of mine. I instantly took a deep breath, and I heard Emmett laugh.

"Don't worry, Bells! We each have classes with you. Everything will be fine." he said, getting out of the car.

Jasper and Rosalie did the same, and I took a deep breath. "Get out Bella." Jasper called softly, amusement in his voice.

I sighed, then opened the car door, getting out of the car. I instantly became aware of the eyes on us. A lot of eyes. I knew they weren't looking at me, they were looking at the beautiful people next to me. I hung my head slightly, letting my hair fall into my eyes.

I felt a cold hand on my arm, and I instantly felt calm. "Jasper." I greeted softly.

He laughed, then his hand slowly slid down my arm, then held onto mine. I blinked in surprise, looking up into his eyes. "Lets go." He said softly, pulling me towards the campus.

I followed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow guys! I got lots of reviews last chapter!!! Thank you all so much!!! I hope you like this part. Please review and let me know what you think! This really is just a filler chapter, truthfully. Its setting up for something later, but hopefully its good anyway…

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

I kept my hand firmly in Jaspers, afraid to let go. I didn't like the way everyone was watching us. Eyes following…it made me uncomfortable.

Really uncomfortable.

Jasper tugged me closer to him, kissing the top of my head. I felt a rush of something. Something I couldn't name.

But Jasper must have known what it was.

He stopped moving, turning and staring down at me with shock on his face. I blushed for some reason, knowing that something was going on. Something important. His eyes looked into mine, as if he was searching for something. He broke out into a small smile, making that feeling come back once again. I felt my face heat even more than it had been already.

"Let's get to class." Jasper said, his voice hoarser than usual. I nodded, letting my hair fall in front of my face. Jasper didn't say anything, just tugged on my hand and led me on. Even through my hair, I could see his eyes looking at me, watching me.

"Our first class is Psychology." He said softly, tugging me into a building. "After this, we have American History, and then Computer Applications. Then we're done for the day."

I nodded, still feeling embarrassed. Why was I feeling that way?

Truthfully, I had no idea.

Jasper stopped in front of a door, then pulled me in. "Front or back?" He asked softly.

"Back." I muttered, my hair still in my face.

Jasper chuckled, then led me to the back of the room, gently letting go of my hand. I slid into the seat, and Jasper instantly slid into the one beside me. He sent me a small smile. I blushed, again. I could almost hear Edwards laugh, teasing me about blushing. I instantly felt the pain in my chest, the one I had grown so used to.

Jasper instantly reached over, placing his hand on my arm. "Bella."

The pain disappeared. Whether it was from his gift, or from his touch, I don't know. All I know is that the pain was gone.

Then the Professor walked in, Jasper moved his arm, and I found myself caught up in the syllabus.

The class ended quickly, and Jasper was by my side. He smiled down at me. "See, Bell. That wasn't so bad."

I shook my head. "We haven't really started yet."

Jasper laughed loudly, reaching over and placing his hand on my lower back and guiding me out of the room. "Cant you just trust me?"

I sighed, pretending like it was a big hardship. "I guess."

Jasper chuckled once again. "Thanks for that, I guess."

I giggled and we walked out of the building. "We have twenty minutes to get across campus." Jasper told me, speeding up slightly.

"Twenty minutes? That's a long time." I pointed out, though I was practically running to catch up with him.

He sent me a smile. "it's a big campus."

I sighed. Great. That makes things perfect. I jumped, surprised, as Rosalie and Emmett suddenly appeared by me. Emmett laughed loudly, reaching over to ruffle my hair gently. Well, gently for him anyway.

Emmett and Rosalie had the next class with me and Jasper, and the one after that was me and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were taking something else. "Anything…going on, Bella?" Rosalie asked, as we were walking towards the car.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You and Jasper." Rose said clearly. "Is there something going on with you?"

"Of course not!" I said, and I instantly felt my face heat up. Damn, I was blushing. Again.

"Right." Rosalie said, a small smile on her face as she took in the blush. "Nothing."

I avoided her gaze, trying to understand what exactly she was getting at. It had to be the stress of going back to school. That was the only reason I could think of. I mean, for the odd feelings I had been having and such. School, right, that had to be it.

It had to be.

Right?

"Bella!" Jasper said, breaking into a wide grin as soon as Rose and I came to the car. He was beside me instantly, his hand on my shoulder. I felt a jolt shoot through my arm. He sent me a look again.

Just school. Stress. School.

"How was your last class?" Jasper asked me, a small smile on his face. He reached up, then gently pushed my hair out of his face, his cold hand barely brushing my cheek.

There was that annoying jolt again. "It was great."

Jasper smirked. "Right."

"Lets go." Rosalie called impatiently, turning her head to look at us. I hadn't even noticed her and Emmett getting into the car. But there they were. Both watching us.

I blushed, once again hiding my face. "Come on, Bella." Jasper chuckled, tugging on my hand gently and opening the car door.

I frowned, looking down at our clasped hands.

When did that happen?

"Carlisle and Esme want you to call them when we get home." Rosalie said, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "They both want to know how school went."

"Since its your first time and all." Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie reached over and slapped him in the back of the head. He instantly smirked at her. "I didn't say anything bad! I could have said something about her and Jas-"

"So, what are we going to do when we get home?" Jasper asked instantly, cutting Emmett off and shooting him a glare.

Emmett looked slightly ashamed, and Rosalie reached over to slap him once again. Jasper turned his gaze on me, and I instantly felt my confusion melt away. I rolled my eyes. "If you didn't want me to ask, you could have just said so." I muttered.

Jasper sent me a quick grin. "How is that any fun?"

"Its polite." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Once again I'll ask you," Jasper drawled, smiling. "How is that fun?"

"You two are odd." Emmett said, turning around in his seat and watching us. "Why don't you just-"

"I think we should all go buy Bella some things for school." Rosalie said, sending her husband yet another glare.

"I don't need anything for-"

"Do you have a laptop? A printer? Maybe a-"

"I get your point." I said quickly, frowning.

Emmett laughed loudly, while Jasper just smirked. Rosalie sent me a small smile, turning into a small parking lot. I groaned, recognizing the mall. "No."

"We should look at a phone for her while we're here." Jasper told them, getting out of the car quickly. "I think she needs a cell now that we're at school."

"Now that she'll leave the house." Rosalie muttered, causing me to send her a glare.

"Rose." Jasper said softly, frowning. He came up behind me quickly, wrapping his arm around my waist. There that feeling was again.

"Fine." Rose said, sending me a small smirk. I knew what she was thinking. I blushed brightly, looking towards the ground. "Lets go shop."

I sighed, trying to follow them. But, since I was me, I tripped after about three steps. I gasped, ready to hit the pavement, but a pair of arms wrapped around me quickly, settling me back on my feet.

"Careful, Bella." Jasper whispered, his arms still tight around me. I looked up into his eyes, swallowing hard. They were just so…beautiful….

I cleared my throat, then broke out of his hold quickly. "Thanks."

He merely nodded, sending me a confused look. I ignored it, instead turning to face a amused Rosalie and laughing Emmett. "Ready to shop?"


	6. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
